Saiyan Princess Kinomi
by LilleahWest aka TheBeastcub
Summary: Written as Saiyan Princess in 2001 under the name DBZgirl. This is a much improved version and I made her name Kinomi vs Tira, Kinomi is Japanese for fruit. This is the story of Vegeta's younger sister and how she survived under the rule of King Cold.
1. Part 1

You can also read this, and see fanart for this story can be found here (delete the spaces) http :/ / lilleahwest. deviantart. com/ gallery/ 36269822

Saiyan princess Kinomi

Part 1 of 3

Chapter 1

Within the palace walls Prince Vegeta and a young girl are completely unaware of the growing problems as they playfully fight together. The girl is younger and weaker than Vegeta, but the Crowned Prince of the Saiyans allows her to win a few times for she is very stubborn and if the girl always lost then she would never want to play.

The two continued their sparring match under the watchful eyes of the Queen. Vegeta is a ruthless spirit, true to his lineage, but he shows a sincere level of kindness when it comes to his sister. This fact pleases the Queen, for the reason she and the King decided to have more children was to give Prince Vegeta a playmate, a constant sparring partner, and lifetime comrade.

As the two sparred the king emerged from the shadows of the hall.

"Kinomi, come here."

"Yes Father"

Vegeta follows and stares up at his dad with his usual stubborn look

"Father, we weren't done playing yet."

"Go play with Nappa." The king responds, unconcerned.

Vegeta shrugs and runs off to find another form of amusement… something other than playing with Nappa for the very idea struck Vegeta a ludicrous.

"Come with me Kinomi."

The King says, looking at her with evident pain in his eyes.

As they entered the throne room the two were met by the sight of Freeza perched upon the King's throne

Kinomi was met with great shock as she watched her father humble himself by going down on one knee. All her life she has seen her father bowed down to, never before has she seen him bow down to anyone, ever.

"Vegeta, this is not your son." Freeza said, no surprise in his voice.

"I know, I brought you my daughter, Kinomi. She is beautiful and she is strong, and… will make a fine servant or slave." He responded, sounding both distraught and hopeful.

Zarbon sneered "We don't have to listen to this kind of rubbish." He whispered to Freeza

"Don't be so hasty in your decisions." not taking his eyes off Kinomi, Freeza has several slaves but none of them royalty. "Very well, I accept your offer, but if I find displeasure I will return for your son. Come with me slave." Freeza stood, ready to leave.

As the King got back on his feet Kinomi clung to his side.

"Go with Lord Freeza."

"No father" desperation in her voice

"Go with Freeza" he demanded again "Promise me you will behave and not act out against Lord Freeza. Do as he commands."

"Father!"

He turned, avoiding her pleading gaze, to loose her is painful but to loose the Prince would be even more so.

"Come slave girl!" Freeza snapped.

Kinomi looked to her father and softly said "I promise."

The Saiyan Princess then obediently followed Freeza out of respect for her father… and out fear of Freeza, the only person she has ever seen her proud strong father submit to.

Kinomi was seated in the cargo hold of Freeza's ship, it was nearly pitch black and the space equivalent of rats roamed the area, if this were any indication of how her life would be from now on…things were not looking good. Kinomi knew that the servants in the palace were not allowed to have nice things and thus she took off and hid her necklace in her shirt under the simple armor she was wearing, direfully hoping it would not be found, that at least this one important piece of her life would not be taken from her.

Upon their arrival to Freeza's home planet Zarbon commanded her to follow, she reluctantly obeyed, glaring at him with hate. Zarbon lead her down a dark narrow hall in the back of the complex. He then opened one of the doors pointing to a plain black long-sleeved dress hanging on the wall inside

"That is what you will wear from now on. This is where you will live." He grumbled, unhappy to be appointed to the lowly task of escorting a new slave. He left the room in a huff, the door zipping shut behind him.

Kinomi stood alone and quiet. To her, the room appeared to be more like a prison cell than a place to live. As her eyes adjusted to the small, dank, dark, windowless room she found there were three beds, two of which look occupied. As she sat on the vacant bed the door suddenly opened, two girls much older than herself entered the room.

"I see lord Freeza got himself another slave girl."

"Yeah, a quite young one this time."

"Well little one prepare for a rough time, it an't easy being a slave."

The two girls went straight to their beds, the first one plopped down

"Oh I hate the way the guards harass me every time I go to gather the laundry." She groaned quietly, obviously worn out.

Both have dust and dirt smeared on their faces, the one girl bore bruises on her arm.

"Well good night new roomie." The girl said turning out the light.

Kinomi laid down pulling the musty covers close to her face.

Yesterday she was a princess, today she is a slave, homesickness overwhelmed her as a tear ran down her cheek.

After that first night she swore she would never cry again.

"I don't care what anyone says, I'm still a princess and one day I will get out of this living hell."

Freeza liked to make life hard for everyone involved, even his right hand soldiers were not always spared from his toying and often wrathy nature. Slaves being at the bottom of the pecking order were always exposed to the blunt force of Freeza, including becoming a mere scorch mark on the floor when Freeza was in the mood to kill out of anger, or just for the mere pleasure of seeing a life ended.

The days of work were long and hard, the food lousy, the harassment from the soldiers and paid staff relentless. Furthermore, fighting, and even training to fight, was strictly forbidden, so when Kinomi found herself at the receiving end of beatings, she was unable to do a thing about it aside from suppress her Saiyan instinct to return the blows.

At the end of the day the slaves were given only six hours to themselves, this time is to be spent sleeping, but each night Kinomi secretly trained herself to fight for at least an hour.

72 slaves in all, and she's the only Saiyan. Often times the other slaves would ask just how does a Saiyan princess become a common slave, every time she wanted to punch them in the face, sometimes she did.

The only people who she could even barely call her friends were her roommates, they were always tired and stressed but every time they were together each girl would put a grin on their face and act as though every thing were okay. The little charade did not fool anyone but it did make them feel better.

Kinomi quite frequently was appointed tasks that were far more difficult than was what given to the other slaves. These tasks were supposed to be a form of punishment from Freeza to make her life more difficult, but the former princess readily accepted and rather preferred the more physically challenging chores. Being forbidden to train or fight she looked at the hard jobs as an opportunity to strengthen her skills.

Upon the night of Kinomi's enslavement a great hate for Freeza began to boil inside her. There were only two things that kept her spirit burning bright in this life of darkness, the first being the thought of one day getting revenge on Freeza, the other was being reunited with her brother.

Every time Kinomi was within sight of Freeza she wanted nothing more than to kick him, but she knew it would be suicidal… and if it weren't for her longing to be reunited with Vegeta, Kinomi would have just kicked Freeza and welcomed the consequences as it would free her from this disgraceful existence.

Several months past, Kinomi grew accustomed to her dismal life, putting on the perfect mask of an obedient slave each day as she left the room, but by night when away from prying eyes she let her Saiyan pride shine through.

On this night the slave quarters were quiet, all of them should be asleep but Kinomi was not at rest. She sat up in her bed, her mind too filled with thought to sleep… today was Vegeta's birthday.

"I wonder how he's doing... he would have had a big ceremony and a banquet with all the foods of his choice and all kinds of gifts… Oh, and what did I get! Chores, kicked down a hallway, and the same lousy food I've been eating every day since I came here! This is all Freeza's fault, the bastard." The Saiyan thought as she untied the string that kept her necklace strapped around her waist, she wore it here for it would stay perfectly concealed under her clothes vs. around her neck. Kinomi touched the glistening red jewel in the middle, reminiscing on the day when Vegeta gave it to her… it was a gift for her birthday, he snuck up from behind her as she played on the floor, Kinomi could clearly remember looking up to see the surprise gift dangling above her face…

"Happy birthday brother." she whispered, curling up into a tight ball clutching the necklace.

The next day dawned unhappy, Freeza was in a foul mood, this made Kinomi nervous, for Freeza is the only one she has ever seen her father bow down to.

Freeza is even more hasty and violent when annoyed, and Kinomi has seen what happens when a slave girl upsets him, it's the last mistake you ever make.

Kinomi managed to get through the day without losing her head, but the next day she wasn't so lucky.

After preparing the soldiers breakfast alongside the other girls she went to the slave master in her boarding wing to find out what the day's tasks would be, she was disappointed to hear nothing physically challenging, but today her task will be challenging in its own right.

Today she cleans the thrown room…and Freeza is still annoyed.

Kinomi entered the room with a scrub brush and bucket, she knelt down and began to clean the floor. To her surprise King Cold was there, this is only the second time she has seen him. Cold and his son were talking, Kinomi tried to listen in, the one good thing she found about being a slave was she could ease drop without anyone taking notice.

She became a bit frustrated for they were speaking too softly for her to catch just what was going on, but then suddenly a name reached her loud and clear startling the former princess. She had heard Freeza say "Prince Vegeta" Kinomi jumped at the sound of his name and the bucket tipped over splashing water across the room, it hit Freeza's feet.

Freeza turned around and stared at her, his tail twitching in annoyance. Kinomi's heart leaped into her throat

"Irritating little monkey"

A small ball of crackling red energy formed at his fingertip but then King Cold interrupted

"Oh don't do that my son, it would be a shame to waste such youthful beauty."

Freeza looked up at his father, the ball of energy flickered and died, Kinomi's heart sunk back to its proper place.

"May I have the privilege take her off your hands?" King Cold continued

"Sure father, do what you like with her, I have to pay King Vegeta a visit."

With that Freeza left the room. Kinomi got up off the floor

"Will you please come with me young lady."

He commanded before she managed to exit. She did as she was told. As the pair walked down the royal wing she looked up at him suspiciously, he ether didn't notice her gaze or chose to ignore it. He opened a door

"Make yourself at home, it is nearly lunch so feel free to help yourself to anything you'd like. Oh one more thing I would like this place straightened up before I return."

He shut the door, Kinomi could not believe her ears

"Make yourself at home, help yourself, is he serious!"

She has never known Freeza to joke around with the slaves so she figured he was just as serious. She walked over to the fridge and almost began to drool at the site of such delicacies, many of which she has prepared herself but was never allowed to eat. She tidied up the room and then seated herself in a cozy looking chair with a snack. King Cold returned within about an hour

"Sorry for the delay, I had to talk some sense into my son, though I doubt my words have made much of a difference." He looked back at he door, his voice sounded a little exasperated. King Cold turned back to her. "I have found a suitable room for you, if you care to follow me I will show you to it now."

They walked about five doors down the hall

"This is were you will stay for the last three remaining days of my visit, I will be off now. Oh yes, seeing as how it is quite late you may retire early, enjoy your extra time.

Kinomi opened the door the room was not much larger than the one she shared with her roommates but it was certainly far more luxurious. And she did enjoy her time... fight training.

Three days after she became King Cold's slave she was finally getting off of Freeza's planet. Kinomi achieved her goal of escaping her living hell, though she achieved it in an unexpected way. As Kinomi followed King Cold to his ship a thought crossed her mind, which puzzled her. The girl thought to herself "Why does Master Cold want me to stay by his side all the time, Freeza didn't even want to look at me. And why is he so nice to me? Why would he be so kind to a 'slave girl' like me?"

The ship was identical to Freeza's, when Kinomi boarded she began to head towards the cargo hold.

"The thrown room is this way, Kinomi."

She followed him, something she found herself doing an awful lot since she became his slave. King Cold took a seat, Kinomi walked up to the dome window and placed her hand on the glass and watched as they left the planet's orbit.

"The planet is so much prettier once you get off the surface."

King Cold's strong voice replied "How true."

Kinomi was a bit surprised, she hadn't even realized she had thought that out loud… usually a slave was punished for speaking when not asked to speak, and yet he replied as if her response was from that of a comrade. Feeling the ice broken she blurted out the question that had been taunting her.

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"You have talent."

"What do you mean by 'talent'?" she said coldly

"Your fighting skills of course."

Kinomi became flustered "What? How'd you find out?"

"The surveillance video."

Kinomi's blood ran cold for a second, she never knew there were cameras in the room. King Cold continued.

"I was visiting my son when one of the soldiers informed him that the 'Saiyan slave' was apparently strengthening her fighting skills in her quarters at night. Freeza didn't seam to care but I was intrigued, I have never known a slave to even exhibit the urge to fight let alone train in secrecy, I had to investigate further. I went down to view the video and when I did I found the extra effort was worth my time. You have a lot of talent and you fight with a lot of spirit, it shows in every move you make. I have been seeking a child with your talent to mould into the perfect assistant. So when the unexpected opportunity to own you presented its self I took the chance. Does that answer your questions?"

"Yes, very well, thank you Master Cold."

Kinomi believed him, she felt better knowing that King Cold did not seem to be hiding anything and did not seem to have any dark intentions in plan for her.

She felt odd; something she hadn't felt in long time, she believed it was happiness.


	2. Part 2

Saiyan Princess Kinomi

Part 2 of 3

Chapter 2

The ship landed, Kinomi disembarked, staying near King Cold. As they entered the palace a slave greeted them.

"This new tenant of our household is fresh from Freeza's crew. I would like for you to show miss Kinomi around the premises, bring her to the throne room when you're through."

The slave girl bowed to the King and then smiled to Kinomi "Come with me little one, I shall give you a tour of your new home. I hope you find your life being better here for I heard life with lord Freeza is a living hell."

Kinomi scoffed "You have no idea how right you are."

The tour lasted for about 2 hours, when they entered the thrown room the slave girl bowed down to Kind Cold and then exited. Upon seeing this Kinomi realized she hasn't bowed down to him even once.

King Cold's deep voice echoed in the room "Could you fetch me that pitcher please young one."

Kinomi did as she was told

"I have decided where you shall live during your stay here. Would you like for me to show you now or later?"

"Now would be fine with me Master Cold."

As she followed him down the hall a thought raced through her mind "What is he trying pull. This is not were slaves live, this is the royal wing."

They stopped in front of a door which had "Kinomi" printed on it. As the door opened the Saiyan girl was once again surprised

"This cannot be my room it is way to fancy!" she thought "Where are my roommates?" she asked out loud.

"I thought you wouldn't want any, you seem so independent. If it pleases you I can arrange for a roommate."

"Oh no, no. I'm quite happy with having my own room."

"Very well, I will meet you in the royal dinning hall in one hour."

Kinomi arrived on schedule, she stood beside King Cold waiting to serve him the first course but much to her shock she was asked to take a seat at the table, to enjoy a meal alongside him.

"My, that's a rather lovely necklace, I don't remember you wearing it before, I didn't have it put out with your clothes ether. Were did you get it?"

"it's... mine, I've had it ever since I was little, my older brother gave it to me for my birthday."

Kinomi always wore it but never within sight while she was Freeza's slave, the gem was very rare and valuable and would have been taken away. Of all the hardship she has been dealt by Freeza at the very least she managed to hold onto her most treasured item the universe.

The King smiled "It suits you perfectly." commented Cold.

Five days after her arrival Kinomi was allowed to have her first day of fight training, something she had been without since the day of her enslavement. Kinomi was given use of King Cold's private training hall and was assigned a personal trainer, for the first few days they brushed up on the basics which were about all that Kinomi ever learned during her time as a princess. Kinomi's very soul seemed to spark as she fought, as she sparred one on one with the trainer Kinomi realized just how much being forbidden to fight deprived her of her very nature. She relished every moment she was allowed to fight, and King Cold allowed her all the time she desired, so long as she still tended to a few daily tasks.

As her training continued Kinomi was quite pleased for she has truly exceeded everyone's expectations, including her own. Her extreme increase in skill quickly gained her even more favor with King Cold, eventually earning her the nickname, "my Little Princess."

Kinomi only had one encounter with Freeza while under her new life with King Cold. Not long after joining Cold's household she arrived in the thrown room on time ready to begin the day, only to be met with an unpleasant surprise.

"So you still have the she-monkey slave. Ha. I guess I should inform the little ape about her brother so long as she's here…" Freeza sneered, getting in her face "Vegeta is mine now."

The tyrant grinned, taking pleasure in her pained expression.

As Freeza left Kinomi turned to King Cold

"What does he mean by 'mine'?" Kinomi said, trying to keep her voice cold and calm but it still held a hint of alarm.

"Vegeta is one of my sons warriors, he serves him now."

Kinomi turned away and stared out the window

"Vegeta..."

Chapter 3

As the months and years went by Kinomi no longer had a normal personal trainer for she became too powerful for him to handle, now King Cold has personally taken over her lessons. Kinomi is no longer is considered a slave by the staff but rather a servant, a small step up but a respectable position compared to a slave. In reality, and in King Cold's eyes, she actually ranks as a first-class warrior, but due to long standing tradition under the rule of the likes of Freeza and Cold, the fact she's a girl means she cannot hold that rank…yet, King Cold has always treated her well, and is considering exposing her as a warrior so she may hold her rightful spot, but the right time has yet to come...

Kinomi was in the training room going over a few routines, she dodged the lazars from the blasters with great ease and grace, she seamed so elegant. King Cold watched the routine with interest. Kinomi landed

"Beautiful" his voice echoed

Kinomi shouted back "Thanks, I've been working on that move for a long time."

"No. I mean you."

"What!"

"You are such a fine young lady and a fine young warrior, those clothes do not suit either of those aspects. I shall have armor made for you, for it's a shame to have to wear those black rags while you fight. I suppose you will have to remain in your dress outside this room, but while here, you can proudly wear the uniform of a real warrior. Report to the thrown room tomorrow at dawn, I shall have it then,"

"Thank you King Cold." She said warmly, bowing to him for the first time, bowing out of respect and not fear, unlike her Father bowing for Freeza.

As time passed and Kinomi begun to mature many of the soldiers soon took notice. The guards began to harass her.

A second class solider grabbed Kinomi as she passed him in the hall and pinned her to the wall, Kinomi struggled a little keeping a stern face, but on the inside she was smiling a sinister grin.

"Oh a feisty one eh, I like them like that!"

At that moment Kinomi wrenched herself free, kicked the man in the face and then just stared at the twisted mess of a man in front of her, the other solders staring in disbelief, Kinomi turned to find King Cold strutting down the hall.

"May I?" she asked

"Do as you'd like."

A ball of hot pink energy formed at her fingertip and in a flash all that was left was a black smudge on the floor.

"Well done, you've come far in your training, are you done with work for the day?"

"As a matter-o-fact yes."

"Very well, you may go change into your armor and then meet me in the training hall. Oh yes, one more thing, I believe now that the word is out that you can fight I guess you could start off as being in the third class fighting squad, you can even attend missions if you'd like."

"Finally!" she exclaimed, elated, practically skipping past the trembling warriors who watched as she so effortlessly nuked their comrade.

Kinomi quickly made her way up to the top, within years she was captain of King Cold's elite soldiers… She was the happiest she could be considering all that happened in her early life…but something still bugged her. She had managed to avoid the fate of slave thrust upon her, and ended up an elite solider, and all at the will of King Cold, who not only treated her kindly but also as an equal.

When Kinomi had a chance alone with the father of Freeza, she approached him on the matter.

"My Lord, if I may ask, is it true that my fighting skill is really why you took me in, why you let me have all that I have today?"

"Why yes, though my intentions may not be as charitable as they seem." she looked at him, the King continued "You are one of my elite now, I guess it is best I be truthful." King Cold paused for a moment before continuing.

"My son fears your kind, he will never say so aloud but as his father I can tell.

His fear intrigued me, if your race is so strong then why not utilize a Saiyan, create the perfect warrior to keep at your side. And I must admit, that is where you come in. I have presided over the testing of hundreds children deemed to be potential soldiers, but none reached my expectations when it came to creating the perfect solider. And yet when I saw that video of you, the raw talent and power you showed as a mere little girl outshined them all.

My son fears the chance that your race would take over, whereas I saw a race to befriend for they could help rule above all. With proper handling I foresaw that the Saiyans could be loyal subjects who would willingly follow a higher power so long as they were treated as equals and felt important…Sadly I had long before left control of the planet Vegeta in my son's hands, outside my jurisdiction, and as I had feared I could not persuade my son to change his mind."

Kinomi's eyes went wide "What do you mean"

"You my dear, are the last female of your kind."

Kinomi's blood ran cold "When did…how…and… my brother…" she stammered quietly, this news has been completely kept from her all this time.

"It happened not long after I brought you into my household. And Vegeta, he still lives, he is under my son's rule, along with two other survivors that I am aware of."

"…Freeza he…he" she began to growl.

King Cold's face grew stern "Your home planet is gone. I can see your shock and anger but I trust you will not lay a hand on my son, not just for my sake but for your own, you understand." his voice was firm and ruthless and yet, to Kinomi's ears at least, his voice still held a hint of honest concern.

"Yes, my lord." Kinomi replied, as calmly as possible.

"You are my secret weapon, what I feel about Saiyans still holds true. I have built you up to be my shadow, my right hand, my equal, to stand by me in crisis to be sure my rule reigns supreme. Come my dear, I think it is time to reinstate your status as Princess, time to reveal to my troops who holds rank as second in command under my direct rule."

Kinomi nodded and followed, her mind in great turmoil, having been hit with such horrible and great news within mere moments of time.

The Princess from that point on trained exceptionally hard, for now she had an even stronger goal of eventually killing Freeza just as he had killed her father and every other Saiyan. And she felt that to reach this goal she must first reach a goal that she shared with her brother, a goal Vegeta has had for as long as she can remember...

"That damn legend better be true, I don't want to be working my butt off for nothing. Vegeta always bragged how he was goanna be a Super Saiyan, how it was in his blood. Well if Super Saiyan runs within his blood then it runs within mine as well!"

Being second in command to the king, Kinomi on numerous occasions was left in charge, many rebelled against the idea of a female leader, but Kinomi took care of that by force and easily held her footing above all others.

Over time Kinomi began to hear rumors that Vegeta was a rebel. She tried to dismiss them but she knew it was true, for she knew her brother well, and knew that his hate for Freeza would be just as strong as her own… and that her brother's betrayal of Freeza would lead to his death.

Not long after the rumors began King Cold approached Kinomi

"I'm leaving you in charge again, the explosion of planet Namek has been reported, I must retrieve my son."

Weeks later king cold returned, with what was left of Freeza.

The sight of Freeza revived and the rumors surrounding his defeat left Kinomi was in a very bad mood

"Curse it all! For so long I wished that Freeza would die and here my wish came so close, and the job would have been done by a Super Saiyan, if that fact was true, and here Freeza is, alive, soon to be stronger, and the Super Saiyan, my brother ….is dead." her voice cracked "I need to take my anger out on some one… you will do..." Kinomi snapped as she blows up a solider.

Then came the decisive day when King Cold approached Kinomi before leaving to a certain planet.

"I am heading to Earth with my son, I need you to keep things afloat while I am gone. I considered taking my Little Princes along with me, but I know how much friction there is between you and Freeza. That and as you know I have also kept your rank beyond slavehood a secret outside of my command, and thus you shall remain here…I leave tomorrow I should not be gone for long"

"Very well My Lord, you can leave everything to me."

Chapter 4

Much time past but King Cold did not return, and all communication stopped. Eventually things began coming apart, many planets that had remained under Freeza's and King Cold's rule now have become restless. Then finally the news reached her...

"What! They're dead! How can this be! Who did this!

The messenger cringed "An Earthling killed them both." He said meekly

"That is not possible! Earthlings are one of the weakest races in the universe. Why else would my people have sent that third class infant Kakarot to conquer them! Shit! Get the committee together, tell them it's urgent."

"Yes sir I..I... I mean madam."

Kinomi tried to arrange a revenge party but with almost every planet up in rebellion Kinomi had to focus all of her manpower on the planets in order to keep things in line "I told King Cold I would take care of every thing, I will not let him down."

It took months before every thing was stable enough to get Operation Revenge off the ground,

"Whoever killed my master and Freeza must be strong" she paused "Strong... Wait, with King Cold and Freeza dead I'm closer to becoming the strongest in the universe than I could have ever imagined! Just one more person to kill and I can take my place as the strongest being in the universe!"

Kinomi and her henchmen headed for Earth, estimated arrival time, one year.

Saiyan Princess Kinomi

Part 3 of 3

Chapter 5

(Now at long last I get to write about the characters we all know and love. Or hate.)

A year has past, every thing is fairly normal on earth.

Of the earth's special forces Gohan was the first to notice Kinomi's approach. Gohan was in his room, it is winter break and he is trying to cram in some extra studying for his next exam, Goten is not making the task any easier with all his terrorizing. Gohan put his pen down and stared upward as though he was trying to see the source of the power, Goten stopped what he was doing and stared at his big brother

"Why do you have that funny look on your face? Why are you staring at the ceiling? What's up there? Is it a bug!"

Gohan shushed him "Be quiet. Crap, just as I thought, there is something coming."

"What's coming, is it Santa Claus!"

Gohan went outside "Dad, hey Dad!" He yelled Goku appeared in the sky above him

" What?"

Piccolo appeared not far behind him "What's so urgent that we need to stop our training?"

"Don't tell me you can't feel that!"

"Huh? Wait a second I do feel something." Goku said

Piccolo sneered "Great, what could it be this time."

Back at Capsule Corp. Vegeta was realizing the same thing "Fuck, why is planet always getting harassed." Was his opinion on the subject.

Trunks looked at Vegeta with a little smirk on his face

"Mom! Dad said that really bad word again!"

"Vegeta! Don't say that around our son! Or he'll start saying it!

"Shut up Bulma."

"Don't you tell me to shut up! Or I wont make you any thing for dinner"

"Like I care for a stomach ache!"

Back at Goku's... Chi-chi stood in doorway with Goten beside her.

"What's going on you guys? Gohan, I thought you were studying?

Gohan took his eyes off the sky "There is a powerful energy heady towards earth."

"Well, shouldn't you be heading over to Capsule Corp, that is were you all decided to meet in the next crises right?"

Goku chimed in "Yeah, we are heading over there. Though right now I don't think there is much to worry about, whatever it is does not feel very strong."

"Good! If it is not a huge threat then we can make a visit out of going over there, I can show Bulma that new recipe I learned." Chi-chi smiled.

Goten was excited "Trunks! I get to see Trunks!"

Chi-chi snapped at him "Behave! Or you and I aren't going!"

"awohhhh!

When they arrived at Capsule Corp, not every one was there yet, but soon Krillen, Yamcha and the others arrived.

Trunks spotted Goku's youngest son "Yay! You brought Goten with you!"

"Trunks!" the little clone of Goku squealed.

The two of them began running around the room like wild animals. Chi-chi and Bulma were trying to talk, Bulma was the first to get mad, she reached down and grabbed Trunks by the collar of his shirt then lifted him up until they were face to face

"Trunks, dearie..." She said all sweet "Go play in your room!"

She put Trunks down, he gave her the pout lip and the big eyes and did a little sniff, but seeing that it was not working he gave up.

"Naw, cone on Goten, lets go play in my room I can show you my new pop gun!"

Bulma sighed "Now that they're out of the way lets go into the kitchen, we'll make you boys a sank." As the pair of mothers excused themselves Chi-chi brought up a concern with Bulma "I see his tail has grown back again."

"Oh that." Bulma said unconcerned "Yeah we decided to leave it this time."

"But what if someone wishes back the moon again?""If someone wishes it back then we'll take care of his tail, because honestly, it is getting annoying how Saiyans seem able to randomly re-grow their tails so often as children… I still remember when Goku's tail grew back at his first World Martial Arts tournament." she shuddered.

Meanwhile back in the other room Krillen watched them enter the kitchen "Oh No. Hey Vegeta, I really hope you have some antacid."

Bulma shouted "I heard that! Any one with a head that looks like a dragonball should not say anything about my food!

"Well your food sucks." Krillen said flatly.

"That's it! I was going to order pizza for you guys but now you have to eat what I'm gonna make you or you can just starve!"

Vegeta sneered at Krillen "Every time you open your mouth you prove you're an idiot."

Goku rubbed the back of his head "Oh well. Back to business, what ever is coming is certainly strong, but not overwhelming. Vegeta, Gohan and I can easily handle this one, no prob. "

Piccolo glanced at him from his stance in the corner "Don't be so sure, who ever it is may know how to control his power level, what we are sensing may not even be half of his true strength."

"Humm. good point. You, Yamcha and Krillen can be backup."

"You guys go on ahead, I'm staying here as home front security, I can pick off any henchmen they send in to terrorize the city." said Yamcha, who in reality had given up on joining the group when dealing with the likes of aliens.

Krillen was getting fidgety "But how long will it take them to get here? The waiting is the worst part!"

Gohan looked up from his book "Can't tell, it could be any were from a few hours to a day."

Goten came squealing by, Trunks in hot pursuit, he tackled Goten

"Tag! Your it! Ha Ha Haaaaaaa!"

Bulma shouted from the kitchen "That better not have been Trunks I just heard or someone is going be grounded!"

"Awhhh Mom. We were just gonna go play out side."

"Well alright. But do not leave the yard, if I catch you roaming the neighborhood like last week I'll let your dad handle the punishment this time!"

Trunks gulped

Goten laughed "Ok, we will stay in the yard. Let's go Trunks!"

Bulma came in with a huge tray "Now. Everyone prepare yourself for a special treat."

She walked towards the table with a plate of what looked like some sort of strange hybrid of pizza and muffins when … KA-WHAM!

Something shook the earth

Vegeta swore under his breath "Fuck."

Bulma snapped "Vegeta!" she was about to scold him when she heard their son's voice outside

"Wow those shooting stars hit earth!"

"What do you think those are Trunks?"

Bulma and Chi-chi stuck their heads outside. A group of what appeared to be small flames streaked across the sky but then stopped and began heading strait towards Capsule Corp

Goku and the others ran outside, the flaming objects stopped in the sky just overhead.

Kinomi stared down at the Z warriors "These are the strongest people on this puny planet?"

"Yes" replied a soldier

"What is the highest reading?"

"1,000."

"What? Oh this won't even be fun... How the hell could that weak of power kill King Cold or Freeza!"

"Well that's the highest reading I'm getting."

"Just forget it!" she descended towards the Z warriors "I have come seeking revenge for my master's death, the master for whom I speak of is King Cold. Who ever killed him step forward for we may settle this once and for all!"

Trunks gulped, knowing the story of his future counterpart "fuck" he blurted.

Bulma went into a fit "That's IT! I Told you he would start saying it! As soon as this is over you're dead meat!"

Vegeta ignored his wife's protest and shouted up the group of warriors "The one you seek is no longer here, if you must have revenge you'll have to take it out on us."

Kinomi smirked "Very well prepare yourselves!"

Goku raised a hand "Wait, I know of a better place to fight than here." He said, hoping she would agree to fighting someplace other than in the city

Kinomi thought for a moment and then spoke "Very well, lead the way, I guess every one deserves a last request before they die. It's not like a change in location will save you or your wretched planet."

Goku flew off, Kinomi, Vegeta and Gohan followed. When they were only half a mile away Trunks took off Goten hot on his trail.

"Damn it! Goten get back here!" Chi-chi screeched

"Trunks!" Bulma hollered "Oh man, I need to learn how to fly. How am I supposed to discipline a kid who can take off like that."

"Join the club." Chi-chi scoffed.

Meanwhile the others landed in a deserted area on the coast outside of town.

Kinomi jeered at the group "Quit stalling, you cannot escape your deaths. All right men show these fools what real warriors are made of!

"Dad, can I take care of these guys?"

Goku nodded and Gohan fought them head-on. He easily handled the group of soldiers "That was a nice warm-up. Now, bring me a real challenge so I can beat it and go home, I have studying to do."

Kinomi snarled "Too easy for you? Too bad I refuse to fight a punk kid like you, it's to unlike a prin-." Kinomi had averted her gaze from Gohan as she spoke, her sentence broke off as she spied Trunks, her mind raced "That kid has a tail!"

She flew down to Trunks landing in front of him

"Hey lady, you'd better get away from me." he stuttered stepping back

"Silence child."

She snatched him with one hand, digits on ether side of Trunks'es face and tilted his head from side to side studying him closely, she then put her finger under his chin and lifted up his head

"Child. Who are your parents?"

"My dad is right over there."

"His name...!" she snapped, not taking her eyes off Trunks

"His name's Vegeta."

"Vegeta! This can not be true..."

She thought. Her finger began to dig into Trunks'es chin

Trunks whimpered in pain

BAM! Kinomi went skidding into the rocks

Vegeta hissed "Don't touch the child."

Goku came up alongside Vegeta "Hey, can I handle this one?"

"Sure, go ahead. She's not enough of a challenge for me, pathetic excuse for a Saiyan" He sneered

"I will make you take that back!" Kinomi scowled, glaring at him with a gaze that made Gohan squirm

Vegeta folded his arms "Look you came for revenge right? Well go take out your anger on Kakarot."

Kinomi stammered "Ex-scuse me! That is NOT Kakarot! He was sent to earth and died on earth, that warrior does not look third class to me you filthy liar!

Vegeta turned away "Believe what you want to believe."

Kinomi was even more angry now "I ought ta...!"

Goku butted in "Come on lets get this show on the road! I don't have all day to stand around."

She crossed her arms and stared at Goku

Goku after a pause spoke again "Aren't you going to make the first move?"

"No. I'm just waiting for you."

"Odd, Freeza and his followers loved to make the first move."

"I'm not one of Freeza's followers." She said sternly with spite in her voice.

"Humph, very well then Ka-me-ha-me-HA!"

Chapter 6

Kinomi put up one arm and blocked the Kamehameha with ease "That was so pathetic. Let me show you how it's done!" She put her hand out to her side, as her fist clenched her hand became engulfed in red flame when then became a ball of hot pink energy. She extended her hand forward and fired.

Goku put up both arms and blocked it, he was untouched but the stretch land behind him was now a sweltering hole being filled up by seawater. Goku returned her fire with a blast larger and more powerful than Kinomi's. Her scooter showed that she could not block this so she dodged it with admirable grace. She fired another blast not at Goku but at Gohan, Goten and Trunks on the sideline, Gohan met the attack by forming a force field not only protecting himself but also his little brother and Trunks who were now huddling behind him.

"Attacking the children!" Goku scowled, now he was angry. Goku teleported up to were Kinomi was hovering and punched her hard in the face sending her into the mountainside. Kinomi sat up, her mouth filled with the taste of blood. She reached up and touched her face and then looked at her hand, the Saiyan's white glove was smeared with bright red blood "You made me bleed, you cut my beautiful face. Now you DIE!"

She fired a quick shot at Goku. He blocked it but within the next few seconds Kinomi was in his face she fired a small blast just inches from his eyes, Goku blocked it with his hands, giving Kinomi enough time to react. Once Goku moved his hands away Kinomi kicked him from above, right in the face, HARD. Goku felt like his nose was jammed into his skull.

Kinomi wasn't done yet. She came around from behind and kicked him in the back of the head and then from the side sending Goku hurtling into the rocks below. Kinomi stared at were Goku disappeared into the ruble, but then her scooter went beeping rapidly the power reading was going off the scale, it exploded, she looked up and got an eyeful of Vegeta's boot as he kicked her the face.

Vegeta was now Super Saiyan.

Kinomi went soaring downwards, she was stopped by Vegeta who then kicked her in the arm sending her into the rocks. There she stayed a few seconds "I guess it really is Vegeta" she thought to herself "I'd recognize that move any were..." Kinomi has seen Vegeta use that move quite a few times within her presence, it was the same defensive move he had used on any one who dared pick on his little sister.

Kinomi sat up "I can't die, not now." She thought as she emerged from the ruble, but then initial numbness of her arm after the attack had worn off, now each nerve was filled with hot pain. Her arm was broken in multiple places, she couldn't help but scream in agony she never has dealt with such a severely broken limb before. She regained control of herself and tried to suppress the pain "I gave you a last request now give me mine!" She flew upwards once again she put her hand to her side but this time all her fingers were flat, a huge ball of flashing white energy grew there, she extended her hand forward and aimed at the Saiyan warriors below as if she was going to strike them with an attack, but instead she jutted her hand straight upward Kinomi: "Blinding Star!" The ball exploded, the affect was twice as bad as anyone's strongest Solar Flare. It took every one about 10 minutes to regain their vision by this time Kinomi was long gone...

Chapter 7

Vegeta looked furiously for Kinomi, the others helped including Trunks and Goten… though the two youngsters eventually ended up playing hide-and-go-seek and got a very dirty look from Vegeta.

After about 20 minutes they gave up and headed back to Capsule Corp. Chi-chi and Bulma meet them at the door, first they hugged and kissed Goten and Trunks… and then scolded them, leaving them both quite upset for they are going to be unable to see each other for two months while they are grounded.

Yamcha hollered from across the room "Hey Bulma do ya want me to stop recording now?"

"Go-ahead." Bulma hollered back

"What were you recording?" Gohan asked

"The news silly."

"Why?"

"My little boy was in it I just had to record it."

"How the heck did we manage to not notice the news reporters?" Krillen said.

Trunks was all excited "Who cares lets just watch the tape! I'm a movie star!"

And so they did, the film came to the part when Kinomi touched Trunks, Bulma went into a fit "Vegeta! You let her hurt him!"

"It's your fault for letting him come in the first place."

"Ju-a-err-AHHH!"

Piccolo sighed irritable "Lets just watch the tape."

Every one cringed a bit when Goku got hit in the face, then the film came to the part were Vegeta broke Kinomi's arm. 18 began applauding Vegeta "Bravo, Bravo. I knew you'd learn something from me beating you up."

But then the camera zoomed in on Kinomi and for the first time Vegeta noticed the necklace, he grabbed the remote: rewind - pause

"Kinomi..."

In unison the group went "huh?"

Krillen was the first to ask "Who's Kinomi?"

"Kinomi… I thought she died years ago… Kinomi, my sister, you've been alive all this time."

Everyone was in shock "What! You have a sister!"

"How come you never told us?" Goku exclaimed

"I never mentioned her, I thought she was dead. She became Freeza's slave a year before I served him. I never saw her, I secretly looked whenever I had a chance, but she was nowhere to be found. I assumed Freeza had killed her."

Deep in the woods outside of the city a bit of blood dripped to the ground and soaked into the soft dirt. Kinomi had been sitting there in mental and physical shock for the last hour, she finally began to snap out of it.

"I can't believe it... I just cannot believe it! I lost, and it was my own brother who did it! ahhh! My arm!"

She moved it for the first time in that last hour

"I cannot go on like this, I'll have to find a place to hide in the city were I can recuperate, hopefully they cannot sense my power amongst so many people."

I while after midnight while the city slept Kinomi went on the hunt for a place to stay, it was a moonless night, of course because Piccolo blew up the moon so long ago. She searched each abandoned building, picking up a tattered scrap of cloth to wrap around her shoulders, hiding her Saiyan armor. No matter how far she searched each place she found to hide was already occupied by hobos, none of which seemed concerned by her presence, looking at the state of her clothing she could understand why.

Kinomi had to mend her wounds, she had to relocate the broken bones in her arm. Finding an old broom bare of bristles she snapped the handle for a splint and tore some of the tattered fabric she was using as a cloak. She then set to the task of relocating each bone, muffling a scream when the last one was popped into place.

The following day Kinomi wandered aimlessly around town, ending up in the city park, she sat in some bushes, out of sight from prying eyes.

"Do I really want to risk it...? Instead of approaching them I could probably get away unnoticed, just get back to my space pod and go home."

As she sat in the bushes feeling mentally and physically exhausted… she spied a kid with violet hair and a tail.

"That's Vegeta's boy! Who the heck is that human with him?"

She could just barely hear Trunks at this distance "Mom, can we get some candy? Please."

"Vegeta took a human mate!" she sat in shock thinking to herself "If Vegeta of all Saiyans can live amongst these humans I guess anyone can…" her mind was racing "His child is half human, I cannot believe this, it never occurred to me before what race the boy's mother must be… This'll all take some getting used to… but now, now I think I have made my decision."

She hung around the city until noon and then flew off to Capsule Corp "Here goes nothing... I hope I'm doing the right thing."

Back at Capsule Corp no one expected a thing, Goku and Gohan were there because Bulma had called them over, Dr Briefs got his head stuck in one of his inventions and Vegeta had refused to help get him out. As Kinomi approached the two Siayans and their sons could sense her power level, everyone stopped what they were doing.

Trunks broke the silence "She's ba-aaaack."

As the group rushed outside Vegeta, Goku and Gohan took to the air, they spied Kinomi on the ground walking towards Capsule Corp. As they descended Kinomi took the most humble position she know, she bowed to the approaching warriors. This caught them my surprise causing them all to stop.

Kinomi spoke calmly to them "I know this is potential suicide to come here but I have a request. Let me join you. After all it seems natural for Saiyan siblings to stay together, Vegeta my brother."

Vegeta smirked "Hmph. If you are trying to surprise me you're too late, I already figured out who you are, Kinomi."

Goku was looking back and forth wondering why they were so nice to each other considering how cold and hostile Vegeta is to everyone.

Kinomi motioned to Trunks "I see your child and mate are back." She walked over to Trunks and kneeled in front of him "I'm sorry little nephew if I hurt you earlier"

"Look lady. You can call me nephew if you want but there's no way I'm callen you auntie."

"Fine then call me aunt."

Trunks stuck out his tong, Kinomi grabbed the tip

"Don't do that, it's very rude, after all you are a little prince."

"How come I have a feeling I won't get away with anything while she's around!" Trunks thought to himself.

Kinomi then remembered something she wanted to ask "Oh by the way Vegeta, what was up with the gold hair and blue eyes?"

"I am a Super Saiyan."

"You're a what!" she screeched getting right in his face

"You heard me, Kakkarot and his oldest brat there are also Super Saiyans."

"I - I cannot believe the legend is true!" she stammered "And now I'm going to have to train even harder in order to catch up with you!"

Bulma interrupted the conversation "Well, I think that is enough chitchat for now, that arm of your needs to be properly tended to."

Kinomi touched it and winced "Yes, yes it does…my…my new human relative."

Bulma smirked "Well, once you are better I guess we'll have to have a get-together so every one can met my new sister-in-law."

"Mommy please, please can Goten come! I'll be good I promise."

"I'll talk to Chi-chi about it."

"YES!"

At the get together Goku took care of the introductions "This is Tien and he's Yamcha..."

Kinomi pointed "Who's the midget?"

18 sneered "Watch who you call a midget around here 'Princess'."

"And who might you be? I'm surprised this planet can produce some one who can almost equal me in beauty."

"I'll just take that as a compliment. My name is 18, his name is Krillen."

"I am Kinomi. Does he annoy you? Just looking at him makes me suspicious."

"Only when he asked me to polish his head."

"Ha! And who's this? Tonight's main coarse"

Oolong panicked "awk!"

Puar took offence to that "No! His name is Oolong."

"And the old bald one?"

Goku chuckled "He's the Turtle Hermit."

"That's Master Roshi to you young lady." He said eyeing her with a little too much interest.

"What about the kid with Kakarot's hair?"

Vegeta responded "That is Kakarot's brat, Goten."

Kinomi met every one as the night progressed, Goten and Trunks terrorized as usual and began to wrestle in the middle of the room. Trunks tackled Goten and sat on his face

"Mercy! Mercy! Damnit get off me already!"

"ut-oh I think I'm goanna fart!" the son of Vegeta teased

"Aaaaaaahhhh! Mommy!"

"Underneath his wild and crude behavior, your son is a lot like you when you were his age." Kinomi remarked as she watched the pair of half-breeds tassel on the lawn.

"I'm surprised you remember so much about our childhood."

"It was my longing to see you again that kept me going strong while under Freeza's rule. I held on to every memory."

Things fell silent for a moment.

"All this time I believed that Freeza had killed you..." Vegeta's voice trailed off.

"He almost did…but then King Cold claimed me as his slave, he later freed me and allowed me the chance to work my way up to being his second in command…" she paused and then turned to Vegeta "Now, what about you? As far as I knew you were confirmed dead, killed by Freeza, and here I find you not only alive but with a human mate and half blood child. How is it that you came to have an earthling family."

"Well…" Vegeta said, his voice coming to a whisper "That woman is every bit as feisty and stubborn as you…and she is the only woman besides you to order me around without fear. I could not help but find myself drawn to her…"

She looked at him, half expecting him to blush.

She sighed with a pause.

"You know what brother?"

"What?"

Kinomi leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder

"Would you get off of me, this is embarrassing." He hissed under his breath checking to see if anyone was looking.

"Since when have I ever embarrassed you with my affection? You used to care about me more than anyone."

Vegeta leaned over and whispered

"you know what my younger sister? I still do."

END


	3. Part 3

Saiyan Princess Kinomi

Part 3 of 3

At this point the story fits into the anime plot much the same way the movies do (Such as Tree of Might, it has to be between the Saiyan saga and Namek since Goku can do Kaioken but cannot go Super Saiyan, but if that were the case then the likes of Yamcha and Piccolo should be dead, the movie just does not fully fit) I place this point of the fanfic at about 2 years before Goten comes into the anime, and yet Goku is alive sooo… yeah, DBZ movie logic time XD

Chapter 5

A year has past.

Of the earth's special forces Gohan was the first to notice Kinomi's approach.

It was nearly dark and the day had been uneventful. Gohan may be home schooled but it is nearly winter break for middle schoolers, which means time for midterms. Gohan was trying to cram in some extra studying before the tutor came to give him his midterm exam the next day, but little Goten was not making the task any easier with all his terrorizing.

Suddenly Gohan put his pen down and stared upward, Goten stopped and looked at his older brother.

"Why do you have that funny look on your face? Why are you staring at the ceiling? What's up there? Is it a bug!"

Gohan shushed him "Be quiet… Shoot, just as I thought, there is something coming."

"What's coming, is it Santa Claus!"

Gohan went outside "Dad, hey Dad!" He yelled, Goku appeared in the sky above him

"What?"

Piccolo appeared not far behind him "What's so urgent that we need to stop our training?"

"Don't tell me you can't feel that!"

"Huh? Wait a second I do feel something." Goku said

Piccolo sneered "Great, what could it be this time."

Back at Capsule Corp. Vegeta was realizing the same thing "Shit, why is this planet always getting harassed." Was his opinion on the subject.

Trunks looked at Vegeta with a little smirk on his face

"Mom! Dad said that really bad word again!"

"Vegeta! Don't say that around our son! Or he'll start saying it!

"Shut up Bulma."

"Don't you tell me to shut up! Or I won't make you anything for dinner"

"Like I care for a stomach ache!"

Meanwhile back at Goku's...

Chi-Chi stood in the doorway with Goten beside her. "What's going on you guys? Gohan, I thought you were studying?"

Her eldest son took his eyes off the sky "There is a powerful energy heady towards earth."

"Well, shouldn't you be heading over to Capsule Corp, that is were you all decided to meet in the next crises right?"

Goku chimed in "Yeah, we are heading over there now. Though at the moment I don't think there is too much to worry about, whatever it is, it does not feel very strong."

"Good! If it is not a huge threat then we can make a visit out of going over there, I can show Bulma that new recipe I learned." Chi-Chi smiled.

Goten was excited "Trunks! I get to see Trunks!"

Chi-Chi snapped at him "Behave! Or you and I aren't going!"

"Awww!

When they arrived at Capsule Corp it was night. Trunks quickly spotted Goku's youngest son "Yay! You brought Goten with you!"

"Trunks!" the little clone of Goku squealed.

The two of them began running around the room like wild animals. Chi-chi and Bulma were trying to talk, Bulma was the first to get mad, as her son ran by she reached down and grabbed Trunks by the collar of his shirt and lifted him till they were face to face.

"Trunks, dearie..." She said all sweet, and the hollered "Go play in your room!"

She put Trunks down, he gave her the pout lip and the big eyes and did a little sniff, but seeing that it was not working gave up.

"Naw, come on Goten, lets go play in my room I can show you my new pop gun!"

Bulma sighed "Now that they're out of the way lets head to the kitchen, we'll make you boys a sank." As the pair of mothers excused themselves Chi-Chi brought up a concern with Bulma "I see his tail has grown back again."

"Oh that." Bulma said unconcerned "Yeah we decided to leave it this time."

"But what if someone wishes back the moon again?""If someone wishes it back then we'll take care of his tail, because honestly, it is getting annoying how Saiyans seem able to randomly re-grow their tails so often as children… I still remember when Goku's tail grew back at his first World Martial Arts Tournament, and how he transformed into that big ape." she shuddered.

Meanwhile back in the other room Krillen watched them enter the kitchen "Oh No. Hey Vegeta, I really hope you have some antacid."

Bulma shouted "I heard that! Anyone with a head that looks like a dragonball should not say anything about my food!

"Well your food sucks." Krillen said flatly.

"That's it! I was going to order pizza for you guys but now you're gonna have to eat what I make or you can just starve!"

Vegeta sneered at Krillen "Every time you open your mouth you prove you're an idiot."

Piccolo glanced at the fuss from his stance in the corner, happy that he was able to just live off water.

Goku rubbed the back of his head "Oh well. Back to business, whatever is coming is certainly strong, but not overwhelming. Vegeta, Gohan and I can easily handle this one, no prob. "

Krillen was getting fidgety "But how long will it take for them to get here? The waiting is the worst part!"

Gohan looked up from his book "Can't tell, it could be anywhere from a day to a few hours."

Goten came squealing by, Trunks in hot pursuit, he tackled Goten

"Tag! Your it! Ha Ha Haaa!"

Bulma shouted from the kitchen "That better not have been Trunks I just heard or someone is going be grounded!"

"Awhhh Mom. We were just gonna go play out side."

"Well alright. But do not leave the yard, if I catch you roaming the neighborhood like last week I'll let your dad handle the punishment this time!"

Trunks gulped

Goten laughed "Ok, we will stay in the yard. Let's go Trunks!"

Bulma came in with a huge tray "Now. Everyone prepare yourself for a special treat."

She walked towards the table with a plate of what looked like some sort of strange hybrid of pizza and muffins when … KA-WHAM!

Something shook the earth"…or it could be just a few minutes." blurted Gohan.

Vegeta swore under his breath "Shit."

Bulma snapped "Vegeta!" she was about to scold him when she heard their son's voice outside

"Wow those shooting stars hit earth!"

"What do you think those are Trunks?"

Bulma and Chi-Chi stuck their heads out the window. A group of white flames streaked across the sky but then stopped and began heading straight towards Capsule Corp.

Goku and the others ran outside, "Goten, Trunks, you get back in here right now" Piccolo commanded, the two young Saiyan half-bloods ran back to the house.

The flaming objects stopped in the sky just overhead.

Kinomi stared down at the Z warriors "These are the strongest beings on this puny planet? These measly human beings?"

"Yes" replied a soldier

"What is the highest power reading?"

"1,000."

"What? Oh this won't even be fun... How the hell could that weak of a power kill King Cold or Freeza!"

"Uhh…Well that's the highest reading I'm getting ma'am."

"Just forget it!" Kinomi snapped as she descended towards the Z warriors

"I have come seeking revenge for my master's death, the master for whom I speak of is King Cold. Whichever of you humans killed him step forward for we may settle this once and for all!"

Trunks gulped, knowing the story of his future counterpart "Shit." he blurted.

Bulma went into a fit "That's IT! I Told you he would start saying it! As soon as this is over you're dead meat!"

Vegeta ignored his wife's protest and shouted to Kinomi "The one you seek is no longer here, if you must have revenge you'll have to take it out on us."

Kinomi smirked "Very well, prepare yourselves humans!"

Goku raised a hand "Wait, I know of a better place to fight than here." He said, hoping she would agree to fighting someplace other than in the city

Kinomi thought for a moment and then spoke "Very well, lead the way, I guess everyone deserves a last request before they die. It's not like a change in location will save you or your wretched planet."

Goku flew off, Kinomi, Vegeta and Gohan followed. When they were only a half mile away Trunks took off carrying the still flightless Goten.

"Damn it! Goten get back here!" Chi-chi screeched

"Trunks!" Bulma hollered "Oh man, I need to learn how to fly. How am I supposed to discipline a kid who can take off like that."

"Join the club." Chi-chi scoffed.

Meanwhile the others landed in a deserted area along the coast outside of town.

Kinomi jeered at the group "Quit stalling, you cannot escape your deaths. All right men! Show these fools what real warriors are made of!"

"Dad, can I take care of these guys?"

Goku nodded and Gohan fought them head-on. He easily handled the group of soldiers "That was a nice warm-up. Now, bring me a real challenge so I can beat it and go home, I have studying to do." He snapped with a hint of sarcasm.

Kinomi snarled "Too easy for you? Too bad I refuse to fight a punk kid like you, it's too unlike a prin-." Kinomi had averted her gaze from Gohan as she spoke, her sentence broke off as she spied Trunks, her mind raced "That kid has a tail!"

She flew down towards the two young Saiyan descendants, Goten promptly ran into the woods but Trunks found himself frozen in place.

Kinomi landed in front of him

"Hey lady, you'd better get away from me." he stuttered stepping back

"Silence child."

She snatched him with one hand, digits on ether side of Trunks'es face and tilted his head from side to side studying him closely, she then held under his chin and lifted up his head

"Child. Who are your parents?"

"My dad is right over there."

She looked over to Vegeta "That man does not even have a tail, he is not even a Saiyan. These filthy humans are just toying with me!"

She thought. Her finger began to dig into Trunks'es chin, he whimpered in pain.

BAM! Kinomi went skidding into the rocks

Vegeta hissed "Don't touch the child."

Gohan with his brother in tow swiftly took Trunks to the sidelines out of direct fire from the fight "What do you two think you're doing! Following us out here!"

"We're sorry." snibbled Goten.

"We wanted to watch." Trunks added

"Just stay behind me." Gohan commanded, prepared to protect the two youngsters with his life.

Goku came up alongside Vegeta "Hey, can I handle this one?"

"Sure, go ahead. She's not enough of a challenge for me, pathetic excuse for a Saiyan." He sneered

"I will make you take that back!" Kinomi scowled, glaring at him with a gaze that made Gohan squirm.

Vegeta folded his arms "Look you came for revenge right? Well go take out your anger on Kakarot."

Kinomi stammered "Ex-scuse me! That is NOT Kakarot! He was sent to earth and died on earth, that warrior does not look Saiyan or third class to me you filthy liar!

Vegeta turned away "Believe what you want to believe."

Kinomi was even more angry now "You arrogant fool, talking about my race as if you know everything!"

Goku butted in "Come on lets get this show on the road! I don't have all day to stand around."

She crossed her arms and stared at Goku

Goku after a pause spoke again "Aren't you going to make the first move?"

"No. I'm just waiting for you."

"Odd, Freeza and his followers loved to make the first move."

"I'm not one of Freeza's followers." She said sternly with spite in her voice.

"Humph, very well then Ka-me-ha-me-HA!"

Chapter 6

Kinomi put up one arm and blocked the Kamehameha with ease "That was so pathetic. Let me show you how it's done!" As her fist clenched it became engulfed in red flame which then became a ball of hot pink energy. She extended her hand forward and fired.

Goku put up both arms and blocked it, he was untouched but the stretch land behind him was now a sweltering hole being filled by seawater. Goku returned her fire with a blast larger and more powerful than Kinomi's. Her scouter showed it was too powerful to block so she dodged it with admirable grace. Kinomi then fired another blast, but not at Goku… her attack was aimed at Gohan, Goten and Trunks.

Gohan met the attack by forming a force field protecting not only himself but also his little brother and Trunks who were now huddling behind him.

"Attacking the children!" Goku scowled, now he was angry. Goku teleported up to were Kinomi was hovering and punched her hard in the face sending her into the mountainside. Kinomi sat up, her mouth filled with the taste of blood. She reached up and touched her face and then looked at her hand, the Saiyan's white glove was smeared with bright red blood "You made me bleed, you cut my beautiful face. Now you DIE!"

She fired a quick shot at Goku. He blocked it but within the next few seconds Kinomi was in his face, she fired a small blast just inches from his eyes, Goku blocked it with his hands, giving Kinomi enough time to react. Once Goku moved his hands away Kinomi kicked him from above, right in the face, _hard_. Goku felt as if his nose had been jammed into his skull.

Kinomi wasn't done yet. She came around from behind and kicked him in the back of the head and then from the side sending Goku hurtling into the rocks below. Kinomi stared at were Goku disappeared into the ruble, and then made her way back towards the three Saiyan children. The angry princess began to aim an attack towards the three, but then her scouter began beeping rapidly, the power reading was going off the scale, it exploded. As she turned her head Kinomi was met with an eyeful of Vegeta's boot as he kicked her in the face.

Vegeta was now Super Saiyan.

"Vegeta, no, don't kill her!" Came Goku's voice

"Ve…Vegeta!" Kinomi stammered

Vegeta did not let up on his attack, Kinomi's focus was broken, her fighting ability grew weaker, her mind racing as she looked upon this man, unwilling to believe it was her brother, afraid to let herself believe she had at last been reunited with him.

With another blow Kinomi went soaring downwards. Her descent was stopped by Vegeta, as his kick slammed into her arm she was sent smashing into the rocks below. There she stayed a few seconds "I guess it really is my brother " she thought to herself "I recognize his fighting style. That hair, the way he talks, it is him..."

Kinomi sat up "I can't die, not now, not with him alive, not now that I have found him…and yet, he has no idea it is me, and I just tried to kill his son." She thought as she emerged from the ruble. Just then, the initial numbness of her arm after the attack wore off, now each nerve was filled with hot pain. Her arm was broken in multiple places. Kinomi couldn't help but scream in agony, she never has dealt with such a severely broken limb before. She regained control of herself and tried to suppress the pain "I gave you a last request now give me mine!" She hollered as she flew upwards. She raised her hand above her head, fingers flat "Don't follow me!" she growled.

A huge ball of flashing white energy grew above her palm, she extended her hand forward and aimed at the Saiyan warriors below as if she was going to strike them with an attack, but instead she jutted her hand straight upward, Kinomi screamed "Blinding Star!" The ball exploded, the effect was twice as bad as the Solar Flare. It took every one a good 10 minutes to regain their vision, and by this time Kinomi was long gone...

Chapter 7

Vegeta and Goku looked furiously for their foe. The others helped including Trunks and Goten… though the two youngsters eventually ended up playing hide-and-go-seek earning them a very dirty look from Vegeta.

After about 20 minutes they gave up and headed back to Capsule Corp. Chi-Chi and Bulma met them at the door, first they hugged and kissed Goten and Trunks… and then scolded them, leaving them both quite upset for they are going to be unable to see each other for two months while they are grounded.

Yamcha hollered from across the room "Hey Bulma I brought the recording, do you want me to start it?"

"Go-ahead." Bulma hollered back

"What did Yamcha record?" Gohan asked

"The news silly." Said Bulma.

"Why?"

"Yamcha said my little boy was in it, so I just had to have a copy of it."

"How the heck did we manage to not notice the news reporters?" Goku said.

Trunks was all excited "Who cares lets just watch the video! Mom says I was in it! I'm a movie star!"

And so they did, the film came to the part when Kinomi touched Trunks, Bulma went into a fit "Vegeta! You let her hurt him!"

"It's your fault for letting him come in the first place."

"Ju-a-err…hhh!"

Piccolo sighed irritable "Lets just watch the video."

"Agreed" said 18 flatly as she sat down with a soda next to her husband.

Everyone cringed a bit when Goku got hit in the face, then the film came to the part were Vegeta broke Kinomi's arm. 18 began applauding Vegeta "Bravo, Bravo. I knew you'd learn something from me beating you up."

But then the camera zoomed in on Kinomi and for the first time Vegeta noticed the necklace, he grabbed the remote.

Rewind.

Pause.

"…Kinomi...It just can't be…"

In unison the group went "huh?"

Krillen was the first to ask "Who's Kinomi?"

"Kinomi… I thought she died years ago… Kinomi, my sister, you've been alive all this time."

Everyone was in shock "What! You have a sister!"

"How come you never told us?" Goku exclaimed

"I never mentioned her, I thought she was dead. She became Freeza's slave a year before I served him. I never saw her, I secretly looked whenever I had a chance, but she was nowhere to be found. I assumed Freeza had killed her."

Deep in the woods outside of the city a bit of blood dripped to the ground and soaked into the soft dirt. Kinomi had been sitting there in mental and physical shock for the last hour, she finally began to snap out of it.

"I can't believe it... I just cannot believe it! I lost, and it was my own brother who did it! ahhh! My arm!" She had moved it for the first time in that last hour

"I cannot go on like this, I'll have to find a place to hide in the city were I can recuperate, hopefully they cannot sense my power amongst so many people."

Some time after midnight while the city slept Kinomi went on the hunt for a place to stay, it was a moonless night for Piccolo had blown up the moon long ago. She searched each abandoned building, picking up a tattered scrap of cloth to wrap around her shoulders, hiding her Saiyan armor. No matter how far she searched each place she found to hide was already occupied by hobos, none of which seemed concerned by her presence, looking at the state of her appearance she could understand why.

Kinomi had to tend to her wounds, most importantly she had to relocate the broken bones in her arm. Finding an old broom bare of bristles she snapped the handle for a splint and tore some of the tattered fabric she was using as a cloak. She then set to the task of relocating each bone, muffling a scream when the last one was popped into place.

After a few days of hiding Kinomi wandered aimlessly around town, ending up in the city park, she sat in some bushes, out of sight from prying eyes.

"Do I really want to risk it...? Would Vegeta still welcome me after what I have done? Can I even bring myself to live here with, with these lower beings… Instead of approaching them I could probably get away unnoticed, just get back to my space pod and go home…but home to what..."

As she sat in the bushes feeling mentally and physically exhausted… she spied a child with violet hair and a tail.

"That's Vegeta's boy! Who the heck is that human with him?"

She could just barely hear Trunks at this distance "Mom, can we get some candy? Please."

"Vegeta took a human mate!" she sat in shock her mind racing "His child is half human, I cannot believe this, it never occurred to me before what race the boy's mother must be… This'll all take some getting used to…but…but if Vegeta of all Saiyans can live amongst these humans I guess anyone can…and now, now I think I have made my decision."

She hung around the city until evening and then made her way to Capsule Corp "Here goes nothing... I hope I'm making the right choice."

Back at Capsule Corp no one expected a thing, Goku and Gohan were there because Bulma had called for their assistance, Dr Briefs got his head stuck in one of his inventions and Vegeta had refused to help get him out. As Kinomi approached, the two Siayans and their sons could sense her power level, everyone stopped what they were doing.

Trunks broke the silence "She's ba-aaaack."

As the group rushed outside Vegeta, Goku and Gohan took to the air, they spied Kinomi walking towards Capsule Corp. As they descended Kinomi took the most humble and non-threatening position she knew, she bowed to the approaching warriors. This caught them by surprise causing them all to stop.

Kinomi spoke calmly to them "I know this is potential suicide to come here but I have a request. Let me join you. I no longer wish you harm. I came seeking revenge for someone important but instead I found someone who was by far more important. It is only natural for Saiyan siblings to stay together, Vegeta, my brother."

Vegeta smirked "Hmph. If you are trying to surprise me you're too late, I already figured out who you are, Kinomi."

Goku was looking back and forth wondering why they were so nice to each other considering how cold and hostile Vegeta is to everyone.

Kinomi motioned to Trunks "I see your child and mate are back." She walked over to Trunks and knelt in front of him "I'm sorry little nephew if I hurt you earlier"

"Look lady. You can call me nephew if you want but there's no way I'm callen you auntie."

"Fine then call me aunt."

Trunks stuck out his tongue, Kinomi grabbed the tip

"Don't do that, you are a prince and that is very rude."

"Why do I have a feeling I won't get away with anything while she's around!" Trunks thought to himself.

Kinomi then remembered something she wanted to ask "Vegeta, earlier when we fought, your gold hair and blue eyes…what technique is that?"

"I am a Super Saiyan."

"You're a what!" she screeched

"You heard me, Kakkarot and his oldest brat there are also Super Saiyans."

"I - I cannot believe the legend is true!" she stammered "And now I'm going to have to train even harder in order to catch up with you!"

Bulma interrupted the conversation "Well, I think that is enough chitchat for now, that arm of yours needs to be properly tended to."

Kinomi touched it and winced "Yes, yes it does…my…my new human family member."

Bulma smirked "Well, once you are better I guess we'll have to have a get-together so every one can met my new sister-in-law."

"Mommy please, please can Goten come! I'll be good I promise."

"I'll talk to Chi-Chi about it."

"YES!"

At the barbeque get-together Goku took care of the introductions "This is Tien and he's Yamcha..."

Kinomi pointed "Who's the midget?"

18 sneered "Watch who you call a midget around here 'Princess'."

"And who might you be? I'm surprised this planet can produce someone who can almost equal me in beauty."

18 smirked "I'll just take that as a compliment. My name is 18, my husband here is Krillen."

"I am Kinomi. Does he annoy you? He strikes me as annoying."

18 looked at her funny, unwilling to reply to that

"Ha! And who's this? Tonight's main coarse"

Oolong panicked "awk!"

Puar took offence to that "No! His name is Oolong."

"And the old bald one?"

Goku chuckled "He's the Turtle Hermit."

"That's Master Roshi to you young lady." He said eyeing her with a little too much interest in certain areas.

"What about the kid with Kakarot's hair?"

Vegeta responded "That is Kakarot's brat, Goten."

Kinomi met every one as the night progressed, Goten and Trunks terrorized as usual and began to wrestle in the middle of the group. Trunks tackled Goten and sat on his face

"Mercy! Mercy! Darnit get off me already!"

"ut-oh I think I'm goanna fart!" the son of Vegeta teased

"Aaaaaaahhhh! Mommy!"

"Underneath his wild and crude behavior, your son is a lot like you were at his age." Kinomi remarked as she watched the pair of Saiyan half-breeds tassel on the lawn.

"I'm surprised you remember so much about our childhood."

"It was my longing to see you again that kept me going strong while under Freeza's rule. I held on to every memory."

Things fell silent for a moment.

"All this time I believed that Freeza had killed you..." Vegeta's voice trailed off.

"He almost did…but then King Cold claimed me as his slave, he later freed me and allowed me the chance to work my way up to being his second in command…" she paused and then turned to Vegeta "Now, what about you? As far as I knew you were confirmed dead, killed by Freeza, and here I find you not only alive but with a human mate and half blood child. How is it that you came to have an earthling family."

"Well…" Vegeta said, his voice coming to a whisper "That woman is every bit as feisty and stubborn as you are…and she is the only woman besides you to order me around without fear. I could not help but find myself feeling at home with her…"

She looked at Vegeta, half expecting him to blush.

Kinomi sighed with a pause.

"You know what brother?"

"What?"

Kinomi leaned against him "Having you back in my life, I feel at home here as well." she said, resting her head on his shoulder

"Would you get off of me, this is embarrassing." He hissed under his breath checking to see if anyone was looking.

"Since when have I ever embarrassed you with my affection? You used to care about me more than anyone."

Vegeta leaned over and whispered

"You know what my younger sister? I still do."

The End


End file.
